¡Que inocente eres Byakuya!
by Tamayuki Terrorist Yeon Ghon
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Byakuya encuentra un condón en el cajón de Ichigo? Rukia ahi y ¡Mucha diversión y risa! pasen y lean que no se arrepentirán!


**Holó…! Bueno, vengo con este divertido shot de como Bya-kun descubre eso en la habitación de Kurosaki, la idea se la atribuyo a mi hermana mayor ****Moon Skin ****una escritora de fanfics de inuyasha (muy buenos…!) pero eso si todo lo escribí yo! Espero que les guste así que léanle que esta cómico XD**

* * *

**¡Qué inocente eres Byakuya!**

En un día como otro, en ciudad Karakura Rukia jugaba con unos chappys –en el suelo- dentro del cuarto de Ichigo, cuando de repente una brisa que entro por la ventana la hizo voltear hacia ahí, alguien había entrado y se trataba de alguien muy familiar para ella.

Tal vez demasiado.

Byakuya.

-¡Nii-sama! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la pelinegra curiosa con una linda sonrisa.

El capitán la miro con su serio rostro y se sentó en la cama.

-acaso te molesta que haya venido – pregunto fríamente.

- Oh! Claro que no nii-sama!-La Kuchiki abrió los ojos y se apresuro a contestarle torpemente- ¡solo que no te esperaba aquí!

-bien, eso espero –dicho esto se quedo callado un buen rato, teniendo encima de el la vista curiosa de su "hermana"

Una mirada un poco incomoda, pero si lo vemos desde la perspectiva de Rukia ¿de qué otro manera lo miraríamos? Llego de la nada para hacer… nada? Su hermano sí que era una caja de misterios.

-bueno… Nii-sama… ¿qué haces por aquí? –Comento Rukia un poco nerviosa- digo, si se puede saber

-solo vengo de visita, es todo- respondió en seco ante tal cuestionamiento.

-está bien- volvió rápidamente su vista hacia su peluche- si te aburres, puedes tomar algo del cajón de Ichigo para entretenerte

Paso un rato para que Byakuya hiciera caso a la recomendación de la chica, revolvió un poco las cosas, hasta encontrarse con algo que capto su atención. Era un pequeño sobre cuadrado color plateado, con el grabado condón en el empaque. Tenía una consistencia suave, parecía tener algo de circunferencia redonda dentro. Era muy extraño y eso despertaba su curiosidad.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que Byakuya veía ese pequeño objeto con fascinación disfrazada de curiosidad. Así que decidió interrumpir los pensamientos de su Nii-sama para hablarle.

-Nii-sama- musito en voz normal- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es esto Rukia?-pregunto el de ojos grisáceos en su típico tono serio

-pues no se… debe ser de Ichigo-contesto volviendo a su peluche.

Entonces alguien entra a la habitación, obteniendo la atención de los presentes. Era la hermanita de Ichigo –bueno ni tan "hermanita" tiene 15- , Karin.

La Kurosaki miro extrañada la escena, Rukia jugando en el suelo con un chappy y a un shinigami sentado en la cama viendo curiosamente algo entre sus manos.

-que sucede aquí…? –comento Karin realmente extrañada.

-ammm, nada Karin-chan, mi Nii-sama está de visita –dijo una rukia muy sonriente- Kuchiki Byakuya

-a órale… un gusto -a la azabache le emano una gotita de su cabeza al estilo anime.

-aprovechando, Nii-sama –la de ojos violetas volteo a ver al capitán- por que no le preguntas a Karin-chan que es eso

-que es qué?- pregunto la adolecente

-lo que tiene Nii-sama en sus manos-contesto la Kuchiki

-a ver…-la adolecente entro completamente al cuarto y se acerco al shinigami deteniéndose frente él.

Al verlo Karin se echo a reír, dejando la interrogante sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

-¡hay Byakuya que inocente eres! –dijo Karin entre risas

Byakuya miro a la adolecente acusadoramente, con una venita en su sien.

-Kuchiki-sama por favor- dijo molesto- en fin, ¿Qué rayos es esto?

-ammm bueno…-la chica llevo su mano a su barbilla de manera pensativa- te lo diré en corto… pero que Rukia –chan no escuche!

Karin le dijo unas cuantas cosas al oído y al separarse del Kuchiki, se le vio con los ojos abiertos como platos, seguido Ichigo entro a la habitación.

-hola a to- el peli naranja fue interrumpido violentamente por la acción de Byakuya…

-BANKAI

-…-

Escena 1: la habitación cubierta en polvo por el ataque

Escena 2: Ichigo tirado en el suelo inconsciente

-…-

-Nii-sama!- exclamo Rukia sonrojada al ser tomada por su hermano con un brazo-¿!que haces?!

Byakuya tenía un pie fuera de la ventana dispuesto a irse de ahí, con rukia a uno de sus costados.

-Rukia, nos regresamos a la sociedad de almas- dijo el pelinegro como si estuviera ofendido- es inaceptable que vivas aquí

-p-pero Nii-sama…! D: -La shinigami fue cortada por su hermano

-pero nada Rukia-voltea a ver a Karin- gracias jovencita –un brillo de su ojo surgió de al estilo anime al mirarla.

-ahh… yo? De nada…-respondió la azabache con una gotita en la cabeza

-nos veremos tú y yo después- dicho esto se fue inevitablemente

-pero Nii-sama….!-se escucho el eco de la voz de la pequeña Kuchiki al alejarse.

La Kurosaki miro la escena totalmente confundida y bueno eso había sido más que raro…! Además, aquel shinigami le había coqueteado? Segundos después recordó a su hermano así que rápidamente volteo a los lados para buscarlo.

Estaba vivo.

-Papá… tienes tiempo para un paciente mas…? –comento la chica sin prisa o preocupación alguna.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! si se dieron cuenta le puse un poco de Byakurin, nadie viera a ese Byakuya tan así jajajaja XD A mi parecer estuvo gracioso, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y así, si no les gusto o si tienen algún comentario al respecto de esta historia pues háganmelo saber con toda confianza! Nos leemos después :D**


End file.
